Dark Paradise
by Nevertellinu
Summary: Post-Thor and Pre-Avengers. What if Loki did not end up with the Chitauri after he had been casted off? R&R! Loki/Freyja Marvel,Norse mythology
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – This is a story about the God of Mischeif Loki and The Goddess freyja. Events are post Thor and pre- Avengers. Side note: This is the very first story that I am posting on here, so please be kind and do enjoy :D R&R! PEACE! ****  
**_

_**Beta'd by Isaak Dietrich.**_

* * *

He lay peacefully in bed looking his most rested in a while. Four walls surrounded him stone, carved with detail. The sun beamed through the tall windows, hitting him on the face enough to wake him up from his deep slumber.

His eyes fluttered open, the light hitting him in the face making his eyes water slightly. He blocked the light with his hand trying to see where he was. He noticed that he was in nightclothes stripped from his armor and weapons.

He thought about all the possibilities that could had happened that would mostly probably just make anyone's head hurt.

He removed the sheet of silk covering him and pulled himself up to his feet, feeling like he hadn't walked in ages.

He picked up the dark colored robe neatly placed on the footboard and quickly draped it around his slender form. He grabbed onto the walls trying to hold himself up as he worked his way deeper into the room.

A woman stood on the balcony dressed in a flowing white gown and with a silvery sphere for a headpiece resting on her back and shoulders, her long platinum blonde hair moved with the wind.

Loki did not recognize her, well not from behind at least.

She turned around.

Her crystal blue eyes wide from seeing him; he was standing in front of her.

Loki took in the sight not sure of what he felt, he mirrored her expression; surprised.

Her skin pale, hair golden and eyes piercing blue and it did not help at all that her features were astonishing, a goddess maybe?

Knowing Loki, he quickly shook his thoughts away and grabbed at the woman flipping her over, pushing her head down the balcony.

"Where am I?" He asked demandingly in her ear.

"Loki, there is no need for this." She replied not even bothering to struggle with him.

Loki tightened his grip on her, taken a back when she said his name.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked almost shouting.

"Loki, calm down."

He turned her around, making her face him. He examined her face once more.

"Loki, do you not know who I am? Have you forgotten?"

* * *

_The young Freyja with her twin brother Freyr stood side by side by their father who is Njord, Freyja holding onto her father's hand not daring to let go. _

"_Father, what are we doing here?" __Freyr asked looking around._

"_You are here to meet new friends," Their father smiled at them warmly. _

_Freyja held her father's hand tighter after hearing about these new friends her father spoke about. _

_Njord laughed softly stroking his daughter's hair, slightly kneeling to her level. _

"_It'll be alright." He smiled at his children. _

"_Promise me both that you will treat these people with kindness and respect as how we all should with everyone else," _

"_Offer them our friendship father?" Freyr asked again._

"_Exactly, my boy." He chuckled ruffling his son's hair. _

"_Njord!" a deep voice boomed through out the castle. _

_The three looked behind them, seeing a man, white haired with an eye patch, full armor and two little boys at his sides; one looking exactly like him and the other with a full set of ebony hair which was hardly seen by Freyja and Freyr since their people mostly had golden hair or whiter. _

"_Odin!" Njord stood up greeting his friend warmly leaving the children to meet for a brief moment. _

_Freyr looked at the two boys with a bored expression on his face. _

_Freyja on the other hand looked confused, not knowing what to do since she was never out of the castle let alone her room. _

_The two men returned to save the day standing next to their children. _

"_This is Thor," Odin smiled placing a hand on the blond boys shoulder. Thor just smiled kindly looking at the two specially grinning at Freyja who just froze. _

"_And Loki." He placed his other hand on his other son's shoulder. _

_Loki smiled slightly with his puppy dog forest green eyes. _

"_Children," Njord whispered giving his children a push. _

"_Hello, My name is Freyr," Freyr informed not even forming a smile. _

_Freyja looked at her brother gulping then laying her eyes on her father. "Come on, my child." He smiled. _

_She looked at Thor and Loki, remembering what her father told her earlier she pulled on a smile. _

"_My name is Freyja, it's nice to meet you," She said to both boys looking at them warmly but her gaze stayed on Loki since she found him so interesting._

* * *

"Freyja?" Loki asked wide eyes slightly letting his grip go off her.

"Yes, it is I…" She replied rubbing her arm.

"Am I… am I in Vanaheim?" He asked her but more to himself, wondering how he could have possibly ended up there.

Freyja just nodded.

"I know that you have a lot of questions on your mind, and they will be answered. But please let us change you into something more proper. I'm sure you famished."

Loki nodded. Not bothering to bargain and just went with it, after all he hasn't eaten in days.

Freya nodded one more time, pushing pass Loki but stopped in her tracks, turning back to look at him and oddly he was watching her leave.

"I will send the maidens with your clothes," She cracked him a warm smile; a small thing to tell him that everything is alright, sadly he did not reply to the gesture.

Loki sat back on the bed, placing his head in between his hands, working his fingers through his raven hair. Sighing to himself, he closed his eyes shaking his head anger quickly returning to his body as he recalled what happened.

A knock was heard from the door followed by a small squeak. Loki ignored this and just stayed in his state.

"Loki Odinson?" A female voice called with what seemed to be whispering behind her.

Loki rose to his feet stiffly clinching his fists.

"What was that you called me?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened to reveal a group of young maidens with golden hair, not quite the same as Freyja had thought. They where dressed in cheerfully colored dresses with dark clothing hanging off their arms, clearly like Loki's.

"I asked you what you just called me!" He snapped looking at the young woman in front intensely with anger in his eyes and voice.

"Loki Odinson?" She repeated her voice shaking.

He looked at her for a moment not believing what she is calling him after all that just happened.

"How dare you call me that!" He shouted as he inched forward, making the maidens step back from fear of how Loki was treating them.

"No living soul should ever, ever call me that… EVER!"

The maidens cringed as they retreated. Finally, the head maiden gathered her courage and said, "I am so sorry Lord Loki, we are just here to hand you your clothes."

Loki looked at them like they were just the dirt on his boots or even more less.

"Fine, leave them."

"I apologize, Lord Loki, but the Lady Freyja gave us orders to dress you personally. If you do not mind…"

Loki smirked to himself with a dry chuckle.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I don't take request that easily. Unless it came from me ─ you and your pathetic virgins will do as I say. " He threatened.

"Now leave those clothes on the bed and leave!," he commanded as he turned his back on them.

The maidens looked at each other; giving up, just did what they where told and left the pieces of clothing on the bed leaving with any word.

Loki eyed the clothes laid out for him, stroking his long fingers on the soft black material.

* * *

"He's awake?" Freyr asked looking at his sister from his seat.

"Yes, brother. And he has a lot of questions,"

Freyr just nodded placing a hand under his chin.

"I really think this is a mistake Freyja," Freyr remarked, sounding as if he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Freyja sighed and shook her head. "Brother, what else do you want to do? He has nowhere to go, no one to turn to, and even you don't want him. Can you be any more heartless?"

Freyr gave Freyja a look taken a back at what his sister just told him.

"Have you forgotten what father told us? Treat everyone with respect and friendship-"

"Sister, I don't think you get the idea of the word. It doesn't apply to all," Freyr cut her out before his sister; his beautiful sister even finished the sentence.

Freya took her eyes off her brother as she saw Loki descend the stairs in his new clothes, similar to his old ones. It was a robe of black and green satin within a light golden armor; a familiar armguard present, in which one shoulder is platted and strap hanging off. It was all fitted with the finest gold, metal and leather. But what make it more noticeable are not his clothes; one was the carved Royal Vanir scripture, second was the way Loki held himself.

He was a prince, still was. But most importantly, he was a god.

Loki examined his surroundings, staying sharp not exactly planning an escape or anything like that.

Freyja gave her brother a look and quickly smiled.

"How are you liking your new clothes? They look fitting on you…"

Freyr bit on his tongue from stopping himself from laughing. He just looked up, gave Loki a nod for old times sake and Loki returned the favor.

One of the many servants standing around rushed over to pull a chair for Loki in front of Freyja.

"How are you feeling?" Freyr asked trying his might to sound more concerned that he wanted to be.

Loki slid himself down on his chair looking at the king blankly. "Fine." Replied uncaring.

Freyja and Freyr gave each other looks just before they started eating. Loki, feeling comfortable, started to eat his meal as well. The food was consisting of the finest meat, vegetation of Vanaheim. Roast, steak, salads and the delicacies of wild fruits, which accompanied by Nectar; known to be the water of the gods and the finest Vanir mead, Angeli Lacrimis. It is sweet, but strong the real devil among its sisters, brothers of drinks. Words have passed over, short but better than none at all.

Full and a bit intoxicated, Freyr excused himself to rest.

"Now if you'll excuse me, sister…" Freyr said as he turned towards his sister, eyes full of concern.

"Go, brother. I'll be alright." Freyja replied. He gave a small smile and reached for her mead.

Freyr nodded then turns his attention to the god.

"…Loki,"

Loki just gave him a look and continued drinking his share of mead.

An unwanted pregnant pause, Freyr straightens his posture and finally bid his good nights. "...I shall retire now. You two continue and enjoy. Though I'd suggest you lay off of the mead…" the latter being said in almost whisper.

"Cautious, isn't he, your legolastic brother…" Loki said as he put down his chalice.

"He is but for a good reason."

"Aye, reasons which are hypocritical. Do you really know who I am?"

" I do. Though I cannot be sure anymore…"

Loki chuckled, malevolently. He stood up, placed his hands and leans and leered at her, saying, "You amuse, Lady Freyja. You are doubtful and pathetically remembering the past you hold of me, yet brave enough to believe.

"You are a fool." Loki leaned back, idly regarding Freyja.

A trickle of sweat has run down the side of Freyja's head. A shiver and a beating to her heart; she felt fear, after long years since her father's death. But she would not be dithered. Not yet.

So she slowly stood up, gathering her wits and bravery. She said,

"I maybe a fool for believing, but this belief is what I hold dear. It is what kept me going. It made me strong, strong enough to be the support of my brother and the kingdom.

"It is… It is also the hope…" Freyja's gave a heartfelt sigh and turn around, walking out to her chambers. Loki was left behind.

* * *

No good night and a toast have been made. Even the promise to give the truth has been forgotten. Well, until Loki reminded Freyja the promise that has been made through an embarrassing prank and glare to boot.

Freyja was out of the Virgo's Library. Freyr's laughter could be heard from the other side of the room. She was a bit disheveled, face flushed and panting from the events that has happened. Her brother is finding amusement out of it. It was a total embarrassment! Oh when she gets her hands on that trickster of a god…

"You should know better than to promised me words which you cannot keep in the right time, Lady Freyja." Loki purred, his back to her.

Startled, she quickly turn to face Loki; the said trickster.

"L-Loki. I... " back to the door, she took a deep breath and gather her wit while she compose herself. As she is looking calm and presentable, she said, "Living up to your reputations are you?"

Loki moved his head a bit to the side, just to regard her. His eyes gleaming he said, "Impressed?"

"I must say so, I am. Though as mortal say it, "ha! That was a good one. NOT."" Freyja said, laced with irony and sarcasm.

Loki hummed, lingered for a bit in the open balcony. The environment in Vanaheim is quite different from Asgard. The former being like sheer chiffon fabric to the feeling while the latter is humid and bright.

Loki paused on his musings, finally turning around to face the goddess. He walked up to her with purpose. Freyja stepped back as he got closer. Freyja, with her back against the library door, looks up at Loki. He places his right hand beside her head on the door, preventing her escape.

"I believe you still have questions to answer…"

Reluctantly, she looked at him in the eye. Loki gazed back at her, eyes glowing and in need of answers.

"What is it that you want to know?" Freyja whispered.

"Everything."


End file.
